creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Merger
The following are journal entries from a 15 year old child named James Agie. James lived in Portland Oregon, and attended school there. His mother, Mary Agie, was very proud of her son's accomplishments while his father couldn't care less. Due to his upcoming retrial, we must catalog the evidence that was used against him in the previous trial. July 13 2014 Today was just a regular day. Spanish went over 15 minutes so lunch was pretty rushed. Charlie invited me to his house tonight, I'm busy with homework though, don't think I'll go. Stupid biology project eats up all of my time these days. It's not even that important, but my mother will kill me if I fail another class. July 14 2014 Had the stupidest dream last night that Charlie threw a rock at my window and woke me up. I went outside and he yelled at me for ditching him. I explained to him about the project and he told me to not make excuses, then it got weird. He took out a pill from his pocket and told me to take it. I asked what it was, then I think I got hit with something and passed out. Weird, and it was pretty vivid too, I usually don't dream in color. Aside from that the day went pretty usually, aside from the Spanish teacher yammering on for an extra 17 minutes this time. I think I'll file a complaint, because swallowing a hot dog whole and then running like a track nerd to your next class can't be healthy. July 15 2014 I fell asleep in Algebra today, and I woke up outside the principal's office. Apparently I started screaming in class and then asked people who I was. The principal put on his angry face (like he isn't a giant marshmallow inside) and exclaimed what a nuisance I was and how I was "ruining this school's reputation". I told him that I fell asleep in the class and that I didn't scream any, but he wrote it off as "inane schoolboy lies" like the brilliant man he is. I asked Charlie about it and even he said that I was screaming in class. I promptly told him to shut up and quit the prank. I got weird looks all day, some idiots even started calling me Amnesia James. Clever right? July 16 2014 I'm just going to vent off some steam here. I got called in to the stupid counselor's office because apparently my screaming "needed to be corrected", even though I never did it in the first place. The idiot wanted to play a "super fun, super happy, board game" with me (that's what she said, no joke). I told her that I didn't scream in class but she wasn't having any of that, so I just let her have her fun and then went back to class. I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing, because I will deck that twat before I have to listen to her talk to me like I'm 2 years old. The stupid Amnesia James thing kept up today, even worse than before. I got tripped in the hall by some little kid who said, "Oh did you forget how to walk James?" Getting back up I would have beaten him senseless, but he was halfway across the school by then. I must kick him in the crotch tomorrow. July 17 2014 I don't know what you did to me, but I will not stand for this. I will find you, and I will kill you. Holy crap! Someone wrote in my journal! How did they get it? How did they know where to look? This is so weird. The strangest part is that it's in my handwriting! Did I write this? Why would I write a death threat!? I'm going to hide this journal better next time, and to whoever's reading this under my nose. GET OUT! July 18 2014 Something terrible happened today, 3 people from the school were killed in their sleep last night. The announcement was made today at the start of class. I didn't know any of the people that were killed, but the police suspect a student committed the murders. My father has decided to take me out of the school until the criminal is captured. I've started passing out more often now, it must be because of all this stress. There's a thought just nagging at the back of my mind, but it's stupid. I know you're reading this, and I want you to know that I will continue until you give me what I want or I find you. Are you addressing these towards me or something? I have no idea what you're talking about. You're freaking me out, so please stop. July 19 2014 5 more people, all students. This is terrible, I'm always afraid that I'll be the next one in a body bag. I can't believe this is happening! To top off all this madness, my parents are taking me to the doctor to talk about my fainting. I hope this isn't something serious. On a brighter note, the police have narrowed it down to only a few suspects I'm told. I've decided to keep my thoughts in this journal for the time being. I keep falling asleep and waking up at the most inopportune times. I'm trying to kill as many as I can as quickly as possible, but I'm scared that I will fall asleep during one of the murders, I'm still getting used to all of the limitations. To you, I will not stop killing until you give it back. Do you like watching me kill your friends? If so, there will be plenty coming up. And to the idiot who writes in here as well, don't worry, you are not even on my list. I recommend that you cease writing in here, because this is my journal now. I can't be imagining this! I didn't write that! If someone else is writing in here, I'm going to stop. I write here to record what happens, not to give my memoirs to some creeper! If you're addressing me, use my name! July 20 2014 I killed someone. I woke up with a knife in my hand, and someone dead on the floor. The knife fell out of my hand, and then I think I passed out again. It wasn't even my house. I'm so confused, and I woke up back at my house. I think Charlie did something to me. I think he put something inside of me, or maybe it was the person that hit me. I'm not going to write in this anymore after this, no matter what happens. I fell asleep during one of the killings today, just for a minute. I hope I'm closing in on you, because this is the last time I'm saying it. Give me back my body. Do you know how horrible it is being in a human's body? The other person provided me with an interesting tip. This Charlie will be the next to die. ---- On July 21 2014, James was arrested after he called 911 stating that he had just killed his best friend. This journal was used as evidence against him during his trial. He was deemed not guilty by means of insanity, and will spend the next 10 years or more in the state psychiatric hospital, schizophrenia ward. He has two personalities, one which is calm and collected, and another which is agitated and constantly rambles on about their body. Despite what is listed in this journal, there have been no times where James has fainted, according to hospital record. His case will be re-examined on 11/18/16. Category:Diary/Journal